Dream On
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Mai HiME AU. Mai forms a band. In this case rock, pop, alternative. ShizNat and NaoNat, HarukaYukino, ChieAoi, others. All lyrics written by me. HumorAngstDrama set.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Talent Show**

_**A/N: I can't do it. I can't focus on one story. In order for things to get done, I need you all to be patient. Please understand. I will not abandon anything. Now I hope you'll all enjoy this.**_

--------------------------------

The slight wind hit against the window that stood next to Tokiha Mai. Her eyes were focused on the board, and her hands rushing to take notes. It was one of those rare times when she did this. In fact, she had been doing this often.

To a trained eye though, one would take note that what was written on her notebook was not notes, but song lyrics, and maybe a couple of doodles. Being the smart girl she was though, she remembered to jot down anything important. In case of a pop quiz, or in case her sensei, Sugiura Midori asked her a question. Mai was a good multitasker, something she practised very well ever since she started to take care of her sickly brother alone.

Midori glanced at the clock as the bell wrung. She gave a thumbs up at her students and informed them of their night's homework. Quickly jotting this down, Mai head out the door to meet her dear friend, Mikoto at the park for a picnic. Her two good friends, Natsuki and Aoi joined them as well.

"Mai! Food!" Came a loud, gleefull cheer from a cat like, black haired girl. Mai saw that Aoi had helped Mikoto unfold the picnic blanket, and Mai let down a basket filled with all of the necessities for lunch. They usually ate in the cafeteria, but since it was a little expensive, and since Mai was a VERY good cook; not to mention that she enjoyed it, they decided to have these picnics every once in a while. Only one out of three times does their good friend Kuga natsuki show up.

Natsuki was very interested in playing her guitar. Living alone, she played it creating her own tunes or replaying her favourite ones. A big fan of mayonnaise, a moderately graded student, and very exceptional at sports, Natsuki had a strange secret other life that Mai and company have failed to discover. Nonetheless, they two of them were close. In a way neither of them can deny, they were quite the best of firends.

The school wasn't too big, and wasn't too small. It was, in its own way, a perfect public highschool with the name Fuuka High. The principle showed his face every once in a while, ost of the time the students would simply hear his voice over the P.A. It didn't matter since a quarter of the school ended up there getting caught by the small school council. This school council consisted of simply the president, the directure of executives; her secretary, and a secret force consisting of 6 students that had either nothing better to do, or a passion to help keep the school together.

It wasn't too much of a problem since the students were pretty well behaved. Not too much drama, just your typical teenage things.

"This is delicious!" Aoi commented as she ate through a bento that Mai had prepared. Aoi was another classmate of Mai's, a slightly mysterious girl with a love of cute things. She hung around Mai a lot, and aside from that mai barely saw her. There had been one time she saw Aoi talk with a rather beautiful yet handsome looking woman at the restaurant she works in. Mai never asked about it, Aoi would speak of her when she needed to.

"Mai's food is always delicous, yup!" Mikoto exclaimed finishing her share with incredible speed. By this time she was sunggling her petite face against Mai's bosom. mai blushed slightly and stroked the girl's hair, Aoi giggling in amusement.

"I guess Kuga-san won't be coming today," Aoi muttered letting out a sigh.

"Natsuki is perfectly fine Aoi," Natsuki said sternly sitting herself down on the blanket pulling out her tube of mayonnaise as mai handed her her bento.

"Ah, so she shows up," Mai joked putting away hers and Mikoto's bento as Aoi continued going through hers, and Natsuki placed some mayo over her own food. It was something common as Mai leaned bac k on her arms as Mikoto rested her head on the older girl's lap.

Natsuki finished chewing, then swallowed her food before continuing her speech, "I heard that Yuuichi's band is playing. Akane-san had finally agreed to take the position of the lead singer."

"Ah so Kazuya finally got her to do it? No wonder they've been so distracted at Linden Baum today..." Mai began smiling slightly, "I love Akane-chan's voice. When are they playing?"

Natsuki had almost finished her food before dousing a bit more mayo on it, "Tonight at 8. I believe their playing at today's 'Talent Show' remember? Weren't you going to sing?" Finally finishing her food she handed the box over to Mai and mouthed a thank you, Aoi doing the same.

"Oh yes, I was going to sing..." Mai began trying to remember exactly which song she was to sing, "What about you Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at the sky, a content look planted firmly on her features, "Maybe I'll play a guitar solo, for the heck of it. Then again, why would I even waste my time on it?"

Aoi slightly jumped in excitement and leaned towards Kuga, "Awww come on!!! The Talent Show only comes once a year!!! I'd love to hear your very praised guitar solo! Any one of them."

"Yup! Mai told me that Natsuki's solos are very good! Its too bad that it isn't edible," Mikoto whined, pouting slightly.

Natsuki shot a glare at Mai and Mai simply stuck her tongue out in a teasing fashion, "Don't be so modest, play at the Talent Show! Even Mikoto is doing something!!"

"Mikoto-chan?" Aoi asked turning to the younger one.

"Ani-ue sent me a drumset about two months ago, yup!" Mikoto began, her head nodding furiously, "I'm pretty good thanks to Mai's rythem training! Oh and ramen!"

"You should see how fired up this girl is after I promise her a simple bowl of ramen," Mai said, laughing afterwards at Mikoto's appetite.

"Then I am looking very forward to tonight Mai-san!" Aoi exclaimed as she got up. Taking a bow she thanked Mai again and head towards her next class.

"If something bad happens tonight Mai, I swear I'll have your head!" Natsuki yelled as she head towards her class.

Mai simply laughed as Mikoto jumped onto her back and watched as Mai put away everything else.

----

Although the school wasn't amazingly rich, every talent show was something spectacular. The principal hid himself somewhere while Ishigami-sensei, Sugiura-sensei and Sakomizu-sensei were in their judge chairs awaiting for all the talent.

"May youth reign over all nerves that you kids may have!" Midori yelled, "Good luck to you all!!"

The audicne of parents and students clappedas the curtains were raised for the first performance. As things quieted down, a spotlight focused on a small girl with black hair. The drumset glistened in the light, and the drumsticks twirled around the young girl's fingers. She looked up at the audience with a wide smile on her face and started to beat the drums. The crowd listened carefully to the carefully arranged song that was most likely made up by the girl. No one could really tell, for who has had the time to listen to every song in existence?

Mikoto bobbed her head up and down as the rythem became faster. The audience bobbed their own heads to the beat and eventually, after about 3 minutes, did Mikoto stop and bow before the crowd. Hearing a loud applause Mikoto let the stage crew put away her drums while she looked for her favourite cook.

"Mai!! I did good yup! The audience liked me yup!" she exclaimed happily and Mai congradulated her. The school council's president, who was helping the excecutive board set things up approached Mikoto with a charming smile.

"I hope to hear more from you in the future..."

"Mikoto, Minagi Mikoto! Yup!"

"Yes, Minagi-san. Congratulations on a good performance," taking a sip out of the cup of tea that rested in her hands, she turned to Kikukawa Yukino who had the list of those who were to show their talent.

"Miss President, next we have the talent of the captain of the kendo club, and after him is Kuga Natsuki," Yukino reassured as her eyes scanned the paper, "Then Tokiha Mai-san, then a display of our school's number one artist, Okuzawa Akira, a few more students, then we end with Yuuichi's band."

Yukino had to yell slightly in order for the president to hear. She glanced over to her childhood friend who was at the time yelling at the stage crew. Correcting a part of the girl's speech, she sighed and turned to Shizuru just as she replied.

"Excellent," Shizuru muttered taking another sip of tea. Hearing Natsuki's name, she couldn't help but smile. The younger girl whom Shizuru had approached every second day at the end of the school day to try to befriend, and of course, tease. She never knew what kind of specific talent the girl had, besides a perfect tomato impersonation, and a deep view on the world. Not that someone can exactly call that a talent.

Takeda had finished his demonstration and exited the stage as the applause began to die. Pausing, he saw Natsuki in a casual outfit of a white tank top and worn out jeans. A blush crept onto his face, his crush since like, forever had her eyebrow raised in front of him.

"K-Kuga..." he muttered, only to be pushed to the side by the girl.

Mikoto, who was now in the audience since she had finished stood up and clapped for the blue haired girl. Takumi, who at the time was sitting next to Mikoto, settled her down for the sake of mai, natsuki and himself.

Natsuki was positioned on a chair, leaning slightly over her electric guitar. She gave it a name, yes that was completely normal. For of course, a musician was one with their instrument.

"Duran," she muttered to herself staring at her guitar then glancing over at the audience, "We're going to commence."

----------

_**A/N: There you go. The setting in pretty similar to the original HiME, but I believe it will take a while to adjust. I won't be updating too quickly. My interests change between stories, plus of this special program I'm in I have a ton of homework. I always end up finishing parts of stories. But you will see an update.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Graceful Fingers**

Most of the student body recognized the girl as, 'The Ditching Queen' for always hanging around the school, yet only going to classes for important matters. They were surprised to see her draped over a beautiful gray/red/blue/black guitar, and it was rare to see her out of her usual three outfits. First day outfit consisting of a red shirt and black jeans, second day outfit consisting of a blue shirt and black jeans, and then there was her biker outfit. She looked rather comfortable, and in a way stunning.

Natsuki looked up at the audience, then turned to her guitar as the light focused even more onto her. Strumming the guitar once, she went through a few notes in a quick matter, then slowly standing up, she started a magnificent guitar solo that lasted 3 and a half minutes.

The crowd stood silent for a moment out of their chairs. They had managed to stand up entranced by her playing.

"You're pretty good Kuga," a voice yelled from the audience. This random student began to clap, and so did many others. Natsuki shook it off, they were going to do that for everyone else as well. It would be rude not to clap right? She felt her cheeks burn up, it had been a long time since she's played for a group of people. In fact it had been her first time. Reaching the back she saw everyone greet her with a smile. Turning away she continued to blush, her hand instantly coming up to scratch her forehead in modesty.

"Ara, Natsuki is very good with her hands!" Shizuru teased, a slight purr going into Natsuki's ear causing her to transform into a tomato.

"Sh-SHIZURU!" the girl yelled in anger, "I'm not that good anyways..." Ignoring everyone else's glances, she walked towards the audience and leaned against the walls of the bleachers.

"Not bad Kuga," a voice called out. It was a younger student, with green eyes and brilliant red hair. She smirked at the raven haired girl, "Not bad at all."

"And can you play an instrument Nao?" Natsuki asked, she was rather familiar with the girl. Being one who liked to sit under trees, travel around town, she encountered this girl many times.

"Bass guitar," Nao responded, crossing her arms, "Your Mai friend is going to sing now."

"Mhm."

----

Most of the audience's eyes sparkled at Mai's voice. It sounded wonderful and rough at appropriate times. She had sung two songs, one up beaty and the other rock-ish. Her voice seemed very versatile, and she looked like she was enjoying herself as well.

Natsuki formed a smile on her lips in appreciation as Nao muttered a 'Not bad' from her own position. As Mai completed her songs she bowed and had received the loudest applause. Jumping offstage to meet Mikoto, Mai brought her over to where Natsuki was, waving at the other girl.

"That was good Mai," Natsuki complimented with a slight smile, "I swear you could become famous one day."

"Yup!" Mikoto exclaimed hugging Mai, "Mai could even make a band and I could play the drums! And Natsuki could be guitar!!" she jumped up an down and turned to see Nao there, "Oh and Nao can play her bass! Nao's very good yup!" Both Nao and Natsuki were blushing from embarrassment and Mikoto glomped the both of them. Mikoto and Nao, to several people's surprise were pretty good friends. Whenever nao wasn't doing the things she did at night, she would hand around Mikoto. Mai never wanted to dig too deep into Mikoto's other social life so she only knew Nao a bit.

Meanwhile, none of them noticed the smile growing on Mai's face.

"I got it!" she muttered as the crowd clapped for the artist's amazing display. As the other students went Mai spoke.

"I love writing lyrics, thinking up beats and singing. I believe that if we come together we can become a pretty decent sounding group!! Although since we are at drums, bass and guitars, a rock genre would be perfect. It'll be good experience too. Like I've sung it before, but I've never wrote for it."

"What kind of song have you written?" Natsuki asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Love ballads," Mai admitted slightly sheepishly.

"We better not have too many of those," Nao declared in disgust, "Anyways, I agree full throttle to this."

"Oh!" Mikoto exclaimed, as Natsuki and Nao made a deal with Mai, "Tate's band is playing!" Mikoto finished, the three other girls turning to the stage.

The stage was brilliantly lit, several of the executives were handling the lighting, their ears probably dead from hearing their leader over and over again. Mai was captivated by the set up, the band members looked pretty hyped too. The audience seemed to be expecting this, they were already clapping after all.

So they began to perform. The song was pretty well sung, and the arrangement was brilliant. Takeda was part of the band on drums while Tate played the electric guitar. To Nao's disgust there was noone on bass, but Shiho had been on a keyboard.

Mai watched as Shiho's hair wandered while she played, "That keyboard makes a good sound with the arrangement," Mai then muttered, "Now if only they had a bass." To her it seemed incomplete, she had been a fan of the bass.

"The bass is too good for them anyways," Nao growled, "Okay Mai, lets just find us a keyboard player and we can start this thing up!"

Natsuki was about to agree with them, that was until she began to twitch, "Wouldn't his be a waste of time though?" she asked, her arms folded below her breast.

"Just trying to kill the fun here right Kuga?" Nao commented raising her eyebrow towards the older girl.

"Nao, you know the chances of us becoming famous is slim."

It was true, there were many garage bands that Mai had heard, and none of them became famous. But this girl was determined, she wanted to form a band, she wanted to make her hobby into something great. For them, and for the world.

"We might as well give it a try," Mai then retorted, "I have faith in all of your abilities. Come on Natsuki, lets give this a chance!"

------------

Natsuki, Mikoto, Nao and Mai were sitting down with a keyboard laid out in front of them. Mikoto, being the explorer she was, managed to find a keyboard player who in fact knew how to sing as well. This intrigued them all, yet left Mai to think again about Mikoto's other social life. She also wondered what Mikoto had been doing in her free time as well.

That should explain all the shiny things stowed away in their apartment.

"Presenting," Mikoto began doing a drum roll on her lap, "Awesome keyboard player!" Mikoto declared with her chest puffed out, "Yukino!!!"

"EH?!" came from the three others, Yukino stepping up towards the keyboard.

"Mai-san, Natsuki-san, Nao-san," Yukino said before bowing, "And thank you Mikoto-chan for such an opportunity."

"I never would have suspected such a thing from Suzushiro's pet," Nao declared, leaning back on the chair.

Yukino frowned, "I am not Haruka-chan's pet," she declared firmly, "She's my childhood friend and-"

"Its okay Yukino-san," mai began, interrupting the mousy girl, "Nao was joking, right Nao?" she turned to the younger girl who simply rolled her eyes.

Natsuki coughed to have a chance to speak, "Let us see what you have to offer Yukino."

Yukino nodded, and set up her keyboard to sit in front of her. Taking in a deep breath, she glazed her fingers over the keys in a relaxed matter and smiled to herself. Setting some adjustments to her keyboard, she began playing.

Mai closed her eyes in order to listen properly. Mikoto bopped her head up and down to the beat. Nao closed her eyes and took in the sound, and Natsuki watched how quickly Yukino's fingers worked. For a long time now she thought her fingers were only quick on that laptop of hers. Now she thought different.

Now it wasn't a piano, I hoped most of you knew that. So besides the classic piano sound, she was able to mix in some interesting beats. Near the end it slowed down, prolonging a note, it went into something really quick for about 20 seconds before she kept her finger on a key to prolong its sound once more. Taking in another deep breath she turned to them with a slight bow.

"That was one of my favourite pieces composed by myself. I know it isn't very great sounding but, Mikoto insisted on me playing this one," she explained, her voice as gentle as usual.

"Wow," the three judges proclaimed.

"Your fingers were graceful, yet quick in pace," Natsuki commented, "Almost like mine on my instrument." She nodded in appreciation and game Yukino a small smile.

"Better not tell Suzushiro about this band," Nao started brushing some hair away frm her eyes, "She might not let you since you're with two delinquents."

"You're right Nao-san," Yukino replied, smiling slightly from their comments, "I won't say."

"Then its done," Mai finished, clapping her hands together, "We have a band!"

"And we'll become famous!!!" Mikoto exclaimed jumping onto Mai's back. her arms flailed around in happiness.

"But you guys," Natsuki interrupted, Mikoto freezing in position, "Don't get your hopes up, this could just be a one time thing. Maybe a fifteen minutes in fame kind of situation in We'd have fun with it, then nothing special will happen."

Natsuki flinched as a hand came into contact with her back, "Ah Kuga, enjoy it while it lasts!" Nao yelled with a wide smirk on her face. She did have other things to do, but it wouldn't hurt as to spend some time with these people and make the her precious bass solos only be heard by wandering cat like females.

"Natsuki is fine since we'll be seeing each other more often," Natsuki said recovering from the blow, "I didn't say that I won't be enjoying it...Its just that you shouldn't get your hopes up." She pouted slightly turning her head away from her new fellow band members.

"Natsuki-san, lets just see what happens," Yukino commented, "Now when will be our first band meeting?" She had to admit to herself, she was pretty excited about this. It made her slightly disappointed that she couldn't share this with Haruka, but if the band members felt it was right, she just had to keep this life secret from haruka. She's always busy with work anyways.

"Tomorrow after school," Mai declared, ignoring their earlier comments, "Be sure to be here at Mikoto and I's apartment!" She rose her fist during this declaration. Mikoto placed her hand over Mai's with a loud yup.

"Sure."

"Whatever you say."

"Mhm."

---------

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! I hope this wasn't too quickly paced...Anyways I enjoy thinking of the songs. xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Band Mates**

_**A/N: So if you're not interested in my lyrics and what not, I will be putting up a warning. Enjoy.**_

------------

Nao poked the unconscious body of her most recent victim and smirked as she pulled his wallet out. Her thin gloves were able to flush through the bills of yen and her smirk widened. Laughing a slightly maniacal laugh, she turned away and decided to head home.

Now it wasn't too much of a home. A small apartment on the first floor of a building near the school. Throwing the money into a jar she picked up her recently bought cell phone and dialed the hospital's number.

"Hello, Dr. Yukisaki? Yes...Mhm...Thank you," hanging up she let out a heavy sigh and casually threw the cell phone to the side. Slumping on a worn out couch she picked up a photograph from a small desktop and stared at it. It was one of those rare moments where someone would see Nao looking very much like her own age. Her eyes watered slightly, a single tear dropping onto this picture, hitting the area that rested her mother's head, and then rolling down to a younger version of herself.

"Mama," she muttered to herself. It had been over two years since her mother had been staying in that hospital. She had been taking advantage of men and stolen from them in order to keep herself alive, and in order to keep her mother in the hospital. This stealing became a hobby of hers, and she eventually was able to use the spare money on extra things.

Resting down the photo, she leaned over the armrest of the couch and grabbed a case which contained her precious Julia. He green/red/yellow bass guitar that had a symbol of a spider web on its side. Her fingers glided across the strings in a fashion similar to how Yukino glided her fingers along the keys of her keyboard. She smirked inwardly and started playing a song. It was rough, yet sounded a little depressing. By looking at the face of this girl, one could tell how much she was putting into this song.

"She wanted to live!" she sung in a rather husky tone, strumming her bass with a fiery passion, "She wanted to die!!" There was a rage, a flood of emotions running through her mind, "How could they see? What she was hiding inside?" Her playing continued for about 2 more minutes, her words turned into, "Nananananana, dadadadada."

Adding one last note she let go, allowing the what held the bass to hang from her, vibrating from the previous notes.

------

Mikoto had been fiddling with her drums, hitting each part at least 3 times by now. Bopping her head up and down she twirled her drum sticks and repeatedly hit the symbols at a remarkable speed.

At that moment Mai entered the room, putting her bag on the floor. Now their highschool held classes for the two middle school grades before highschool, and these middle schoolers ended earlier. Mikoto pounced from her seat at her instruments and went up to Mai with a face that read, 'I'm hungry'. Mai embraced the younger one before turning to put on her apron.

"Mai!" Mikoto exclaimed as ramen was presented before her. With a wide smile, and a look of appreciation, Mikoto began to engulf her food.

"No homework today Mikoto," Mai started, taking a seat next to the girl with her own portion of food, "Soon everyone will be coming."

DING

Mikoto still distracted by her food didn't move an inch, but Mai got up and opened the door to meet the eyes of a timid girl in the same grade, and class as her. Smiling at the girl, Mai let Yukino in. But before closing the door she poked her head out into the hallway and looked back and forth.

"As I said, Haruka-chan won't be coming," Yukino declared, her keyboard held under her right arm, "She was busy with something luckily and I slipped away."

"Are you sure she won't notice?" Mai asked as Mikoto demanded seconds, "Haruka-san would be worried about you wouldn't she? That is, if she found out that you were gone."

Yukino blushed slightly, "Well," she began sheepishly, "Knowing Haruka-chan, she'll be very caught up in this assignment of hers that she'll only notice that I'm not there when she reaches our dorms. By then, we would be finished. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"I see," Mai responded taking Mikoto's second bowl, "Lets just wait for Natsuki and Nao."

---

Several minutes have passed. These several minutes consisting of Mikoto playing some air drums while attacking several flies. Mai was talking casually with Yukino.

"So for how long have you been playing the keyboard?" Mai asked, a warm smile on her face.

Yukino thought for a moment, then returned Mai's warm smile, "For about 5 years...In my spare time actually, when I felt that I couldn't help Haruka-chan."

"Did that bother you?"

"Did what bother me Mai-san?" Yukino asked back, tilting her head slightly.

"Well," Mai began, placing a finger underneath her chin, "When you felt that you couldn't help Haruka-san."

Yukino looked slightly surprised, but her expression softened and she gave mai a sheepish smile, "I guess it kind of did. But it didn't matter, as long as I was able to follow Haruka-chan...To stay by her side I was satisfied."

"That's a beautiful friendship you've got there," Mai responded, her smile widening, "Haruka-san seems like she cares about you a lot as well."

Yukino didn't exactly answer, for at that moment someone knocked on the door.

---

"Use the doorbell idiot," Nao said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "It'll be louder, and it'll get their attention quicker."

"Come on, there's probably only three of them in there, they can't possibly be making too much noise to the extent that they can't hear my knocking."

Nao rolled her eyes once more, "Whatever, I dislike being stuck out here with only you beside me."

"After what I've done for you in the past?" natsuki retorted, this time her voice seemed serious, "As much as I find your presence, uneasy...I enjoy it."

Nao's eyes widened as Natsuki's faced the door. She shook slightly and felt her cheeks surprisingly burn up. As her eyes traveled to stare at the cold floor, she couldn't help but stutter.

"N-Nat-"

"Natsuki! Nao!" Mai yelled in excitement, "Wonderful, now everyone is here!"

Natsuki didn't turn back to face Nao which made her shake again. Shaking her head, she decided not to think about such troubling things.

---

After a few, silent moments, everything was set. Mai knew that most of her neighbors had either been gone, or in fact, she had no neighbors at all. This way they didn't have to worry about any noise complaints.

"Well everything is set," Yukino declared in her usual soft tone, "Now what, Mai-san?"

"This is our first meeting," Natsuki spoke up before mai could answer, "Why the hell are we going to start playing now?"

"You have little faith in me, Nat-su-ki," Mai responded with a playful wink, "Here are some sheets, play this, then I'll start singing, and you tell me what you think."

Handing them the papers, they stared at the notes, then turned to tune up their instruments. Yukino noticed that she had small, back up singing parts, which was natural since she didn't exactly knew the tune of the song yet. In her heart she knew that she wanted to sing more, but it had only been the first time.

"If you think we should add something, or take away something, just say so, since this band is not only mine, but ours," Mai commented pulling out her microphone, "Now lets begin!"

_---Song Begin---_

Yukino's fingers glided towards the correct position. Delicately, she started pressing down her fingers, playing the beginning part. After a few notes, she realized that a particular note would've been good to finish it off. Noticing that there was a rest there, she made note to add in her new note, then do the rest. Once her finger pressed against the key, Mai turned to Yukino with a thumbs up.

After a pause, Mikoto started lightly tapping quickly against her symbols, then with her little tongue sticking out she went through all the drums on her set and started a particular beat between the symbols and one part of the drum.

By this time Yukino had stuck to a particular pattern and Mai opened her mouth, "Catch me when I fall..." her voice almost at a whisper tone.

Yukino and Mikoto stopped and Natsuki started a short 15 second guitar solo before sticking to a certain tune as Nao began strumming her bass, Yukino and Mikoto going into a different tune than they began with.

"In the memory of my voice, I sing my heart out to you," Mai sung, her tone louder than that first part, at a medium key.

"In recogniiiiiition, do you turn... Turn and face my eyes? I always wanted something like this," everyone except Natsuki rested for about 7 seconds before they started up again, "Never did I want to miss, eternity only waits for such a loooooong," she paused for about 5 seconds, "Tiiiiiiime..."

"Will you be mine?"

The guitar, bass, and keyboard went silent, Mikoto on a tiny drum solo which lasted for about 10 seconds. Then Natsuki's Duran roared before everything else started again;

"Catch, catch me when I fall," Mai's hand rested onto her chest as she lowered herself, "Hide me when I'm ruuuuuning awaaaaay. Catch me when I fall, turn...TURN AND FACE ME NOW!!" The instruments continued for about 10 seconds before it quieted down and the tune returned to the earlier one,

"My memory serves a purpose, the only purpose is to remember you. Can you see me crying? Crying out to you? Eternity only waits for such a long time,"

"Such a long time," yukino repeated.

"Catch me when I fall, when i try to reach out, will you see me? Catch me when I fall, will you find me, while I'm searching, searching for my love."

It went into an all instrumental, the electric guitar being the most noticable. It went on for about 30 seconds.

"Memories...Memories fade away, memories fade awaay, memories, memories..."

"Memories fade." Yukino repeated

"Memories faaaaaaade, AWAAAAAAAY!" Mai sung, her body moving up and down, side to side in a slightly graceful method, "Ohh...Ohhh...Oh...Catch me when I fall..."

The instruments quieted down once more, up til the point where it had only been the dying echo of Natsuki's electric guitar and Yukino's keyboard.

_---Song End---_

"Not bad Mai," natsuki commented, repeating some notes on her guitar, "One thing though, the end should also have Mikoto doing a softer version of what she did at the beginning with Nao repeating four different notes."

"Oh and Yukino should do the 'Will you be mine?' part!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Yup! yukino has a good voice!"

Yukino blushed slightly, "Thank you Mikoto."

"Doesn't it feel good to play as a band guys?" Mai then asked, lowering her microphone holding hand, "Now you gys should write some songs on your own and we'll contribute in anyway we can!"

"Do you guys know anywhere we could like, perform?" Nao asked, lowering Julia slightly, "Our fame could spread pretty quickly if we acted soon."

"But Nao-san," Yukino interrupted, "We need at least 5 songs done, have practiced them all a couple of times...And I know of a place."

Mai, Natsuki and Nao nodded their heads for Yukino's response, but then Nao paused and a sparkle went off in her eyes, "What is this place?"

Yukino sighed, "If you must know, it's a bar that allows bands to play to bring in customers."

"That's fantastic!" Mai yelled.

"Mai, lets not get too excited, our first impression should be fantastic...I feel like you're rushing this," Natsuki retorted, slumping onto Mai's couch with Duran in hand.

Mai sighed, "Natsuki...I've been dreaming of this for a long time."

"From what I remember you thought of this last night," Nao replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "You can't lie, Natsuki, Mikoto and I were there."

"What I meant was being famous," Mai retorted, "I've always wanted to sing and let it become my job."

There was a silence. Everyone was rested on the couch, everyone looking at Mai. Natsuki's lips curled into a smile.

"Then let's work hard."

"To achieve Mai's dream!" Mikoto declared with a loud voice, her drumsticks hitting Natsuki in the head.

"Why you little!!" Nao pulled the girl down so she wouldn't strangle the poor cat like girl.

Mai and Yukino laughed as the three threw words at each other. Even if they weren't going to become famous, and experience like this only comes every once in a while.

------

Natsuki crushed the coke can and threw it into a nearby garbage can. The meeting ended after mai assigned them homework; to attempt to write a song and try to better memorize the one they played that day. Brushing some hair behind her ear she leaned against the pole near an empty alleyway.

"Well?" she asked to noone.

Noone responded, "She's alive."

Natsuki's breathing slowed down, she turned and saw no one there. Turning back around she wandered over to her motorcycle and started it, driving it into nowhere.

"Mother..."

------

_**A/N: I hope you all don't mind the english lyrics...You see, I'm filipino, not japanese. xD Thanks for the reviews guys!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nothing Can Fly, With These Broken Wings**

_**A/N: Yay, reviews make me happy. xD**_

----

"Youko," the whining tone of the usually enthusiastic teacher echoed throughout the empty and closed bar owned by Sagisawa Youko. Placing down her empty glass she let out a hic, "When are you going to hire another band? The youth always have such interesting sounds."

Youko rolled her eyes as she took the glass from the table, placing them with all the other dirty ones, "I don't know Midori. You'll just have to wait."

Midori hicked once more, her head coming into contact with the table, "I dun wanna!" her speech began to slur, "I want a-" and with that the girl was knocked cold.

With a sigh Youko finished cleaning up things before placing the '17' year old teacher onto her back, "I swear, one day I should ban you from drinking here Midori..."

----

Mai yawned, it was 12 A.M midnight; and she was tired. Already in her pajamas, she reached under her shirt and scratched a bit of flesh. Yawning again she walked into her and Mikoto's room, falling face first onto her mattress.

"Mm..." she groaned, rubbing her face against her pillow, "So tired..." It was true, she finished her homework then started writing out lyrics. It was a difficult task, and Mikoto bothered her only every 10 minutes, so that helped a lot. Groaning once more, she got up to turn off the lights, then lay back down onto her oh so comfortable bed.

"G'night Mikoto-chan..." she muttered groggily, her eyes closed for the final time that night. Within the matter of 10 minutes, a lump of warmth landed on top of her chest, petite arms wrapping around her waist.

----

Nao sat on the edge of her balcony, apartment five floors above the ground. Letting out a sigh she placed Juliet onto the side and placed her knees close to her chest. It was one of those nights when she didn't feel like hunting for men. Yes, one of those very rare nights.

The truth was, she was wondering about how serious Natsuki was earlier that day. Natsuki had done many things for her in the past, Nao having kept secrets for Natsuki in return. Narrowing her eyes at nothingness, she wondered whether her friendship with Natsuki was something built from negotiations, or in fact true.

"She's a pain in the ass..." she muttered to herself. The mysterious and beautiful older woman left questions stirring within Nao's mind. In truth she rather enjoyed the woman's company, that is whenever it was available. Natsuki was usually on one of her 'missions'.

Scoffing at her thoughts she let herself down from the balcony's edge entering her house only catching a glimpse of a passing by motorcycle.

_Natsuki's motorcycle._

But she ignored it.

----

Shizuru was out on one of her walks again. A habit she started only several years ago. It was pretty late so no one really saw her. She was wearing simply silk pajamas underneath a comfortable robe. Her eyes would wander the streets as she traveled.

Traveled in search for _her._

"Ara," she muttered to herself spotting a beautiful looking motorcycle with an even more beautiful looking rider on top staring at the stars, "Such luck..."

Approaching the younger girl, Shizuru decided to surprise her by placing her two hands on top of her shoulders. She wondered whether Natsuki ever spotted Shizuru on her evening walks.

"Boo," was the simple word that emitted from the crimson eyed girl. She surprisingly shook as she saw wetness forming in the surprised eyes of Natsuki as she turned around.

"N-Natsuki?" Shizuru muttered, taken aback by the sniffling of the young girl.

"I got something in my eye," Natsuki muttered wiping her tear stained eyes, "What is it that you want Shizuru?"

Shizuru's lips curled into a small smile, stretching out her arms she embraced the young girl. Natsuki turning slightly red started to struggle within the crimson eyed girl's strength. Releasing her from her grip Shizuru stroked the younger girl's hair and simply turned away and began to walk.

"Remember I'm always watching over you Natsuki," Shizuru muttered, her eyes reaching hers once more.

Natsuki averted her eyes away, "Don't come too close. You're a good friend Shizuru but...I have no concern of making close friends." She placed on her helmet, tears forming in her eyes again. Hopping onto her motorcycle she whisked away into the night.

Shizuru stared at the dirt track left behind, "I don't want to be a close friend..." she muttered in a tone not usually used by herself, "If a good friend is what I need to be then...No...Natsuki. Don't run away from me." Turning back she walked towards her house; her evening walk had ended.

----

The night seemed eventful at this perspective. one person could be sleeping in bed thinking, 'Tomorrow's just another day of living', while another one could still be awake thinking about their problems. Or in some cases, taking care of them.

"Yukino!" the blonde screamed, her violet eyes fierce yet soft. The door was wide open and yukino was lying on her bed finishing up some homework. The small girl turned to the older girl with eyes filled with innocence, and tiredness. Underneath these many sheets and textbooks, were paper filled with song ideas. Of course, it wasn't visible at all.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino mumbled, her eyes traveled towards the clock, it had been 12:30 a.m. She was lying there for about three hours now. Only now had Haruka shown up.

"Yukino! You cannot believe what had happened today! And I wonder, where were you anyways?" Haruka asked, settling herself on top of her bed, "After that first assignment I tried talking to you, but you weren't there. Had you been here this whole time?"

Yukino nodded, "I have a lot of work to do...And you didn't really seem to need my help anyways." By this time haruka had been within the bathroom changing into her appropriate attire. Her head popped from a slightly open door.

"Yukino," she called out, the mousy girl turning her head once more, "Don't go thinking that you're useless now, even with all the hard work and enthusiasm i put into my word, I am not perfect. I need you Yukino."

"It's work Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected as if on instinct, "And thanks...I appreciate that." She knew she was blushing so she turned back to her work.

Haruka's expression softened, and so did her tone of voice, "It's only true."

"What did you say Haruka-chan?" the smaller girl called out turning to the older one.

Haruka turned slightly pink and placed her head back within the bathroom, "Anyways," she called out in a long voice. This started a series of ranting about her day and the bubuzuke woman. Yukino smiled and rested her head on a textbook while she correcting Haruka, waiting for her energy to run out.

----

Natsuki faced the calm sea as her hair blew through the wind. It was slightly chilly, but she didn't care because all she could think about was her.

She was a strong and kind woman, Natsuki knew this because she had known her mother until she disappeared when Natsuki was 10. But all the memories remained, after all 7 years wasn't too much right? She could still see her mother, with her kind eyes concealed behind glasses, hair as blue as her own. Natsuki loved her mother a lot, and over the past years have done many things to find her, or avoid those who looked for her. The only reason natsuki took up the guitar was because her mother was a brilliant artist herself. With a voice angelic, fingers versatile as well; she played the piano and the guitar and bass. her lyrics being both meaningful and catchy.

Lately she had been receiving information on companies using the exact same lyrics she heard in lullabies and she wanted to badly to kill the bastards who dared to take them. Making money off of something her mother created, getting richer while she, the daughter; alone and searching has to do certain things in order to obtain money.

She told no one but Nao (a situation forced her into it) about her secret life. It was filled with searching, missions, and an annoying empty feeling. That never seemed to heal.

"Mother..." she whispered into the wind holding a locket in her hands. She kept it close to herself but made sure no one saw it. A picture of herself, her mother and their old pet dog Duran. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

_I can't believe you're alive..._

Getting up the girl hopped atop of her motorcycle and rode all the way back to her home.

----

"Damn it," the girl cursed as she kicked the knocked out guy once more out of anger. She grabbed the cash he had and shoved it into her pocket throwing him into a garbage bin.

Shoving her hands into her pockets she wandered the empty streets cursing to herself.

_--_

_"My friends told me about you," the man said, his smirk wideneing by every word, "You're the bitch who stole from them."_

_Nao didn't respond, she was glaring at the man and said nothing just to piss him off. Although in her mind she was slightly afraid._

_"Not speaking eh? Then how about we play with you for a while?"_

_Nao's eyes widened with anger, "When hell freezes over!" she screamed struggling, trying to aim her foot towards his special area._

_His smirk remained, "What a weak girl, I can't believe-"_

_Nao dropped to the cold ground and shivered remembering the man's cold yet sweaty hands. Glancing over to the man she froze to see him knocked out. 'Shit what if someone else wants to rape me?' Finding the courage she looked up to see Natsuki._

_"Kuga?" Nao muttered, "Wait that outfit, you're that girl who was speaking to Yamada...You digging up dirt as well?"_

_Natsuki didn't answer, but simply put on her helmet and drove away leaving Nao to sulk._

_--_

"I hate having to owe people," she muttered to herself, "Especially that Natsuki...Always being so secretive and acting tough."

"Looky here."

Nao's eyes widened and she turned around and punched the man in the face, "Shit not again."

"Wow missy, you've got quite the punch," he responded, his composure not weakened, not even by the slightest. "You look quite young," his finger slid up t her chin, she cursed and tried kicking him, but he caught it and pinned her onto the ground.

"Shit," she muttered, the guy now sitting on top of her.

And he was knocked over. A scene she had relived over 5 times by now.

"Natsuki?" she whispered into nothingness, "Damn you, go away, I can help my..."

Natsuki craddled the younger girl in her arms and began placed her on her motorcycle. She was heading home anyways, so she brought the unconscious Nao along.

_----------_

_**A/N: Theres another chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. :) Review if you wish.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Art of Falling**

_**A/N: Wewt, I love NaoNat. xD Anyways, here goes another chapter.**_

_------------_

_It felt like floating_.

Nao's head throbbed slightly as light cast through small holes through curtains. As one eye opened, her mouth opened letting out a slight groan. Instinctively placing her blanket over her head she mumbled multiple curses. Finally realizing that she wasn't in her bed, she shot up.

Her eyes traveled across the room. An unfamiliar room. It was small and its only contents were a desk with a single cell phone on it. She brought her eyes over to the door and her mouth opened slightly as she saw a fairly old looking picture frame. She felt a smile form on her face as she approached it, her eyes focusing on a younger Natsuki.

"She looks happy," she muttered to herself.

Stopping, she turned away from the photograph with a light blush on her face. Looking down at her clothing, she realized that they were rather dirty. Turning back to the door she slowly turned the knob to investigate what awaited on the other side.

----

Mai was sitting at her desk within her home room. She had been slightly early, for there were only a few students there. Sighing, she turned to the window that was conveniently placed next to her. Staring, she noticed something strange. A motorcycle that was all too familiar, but two riders. The two had gotten off, once turning to each other it appeared that some words were exchanged. One removed her helmet and revealed herself to be Nao. Mai couldn't help but gasp a bit, but it wasn't a surprise to see Nao storm off a few moments after. Natsuki simply took off her biker outfit and revealed her day one outfit. She looked slightly angry, but it was a look she wore often when at school.

Aoi came into the room within the next few seconds. Mai turned to her friend and gave her a friendly smile. Aoi took her seat next to Mai and pointed at the many sheets that were scattered over her desk.

"Mai-san, what are those?" the brown haired one asked, eyes filled with young innocence and curiousity. It was a talent really.

Mai instantly put her hands over her sheets protectively, "N-Nothing."

"I'm sure we didn't have any homework," Aoi continued, placing a finger underneath her chin, "So what is it?"

"S-Seriously," Mai replied, now putting away these papers, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Giving Aoi a fake smile, Aoi then pouted cutely, "You're so mean Mai-san."

The bell rang and the rest of the students flooded in. Mai let out a sigh of relief as their teacher walked in with a huge smile on her face, "Lets first take up our homework!"

"EH?!" the class chimed at once, the next few moments filled with glancing at each other with looks that read, 'We had homework?'

"Oh wait..." Midori said in a cutesy voice, "That was the other class."

About half the students fell out of their chairs.

----

Natsuki opened the school council doors, inside was Shizuru typing away at her laptop. Looking both ways to see if it was safe to cross, Natsuki approached the kyoto accented woman and closed the door behind her.

Sensing Natsuki's presence, Shizuru looked up with her usual calm smile. Grabbing her cup of tea she took a sip before offering a seat on the desk. Natsuki didn't really need that offer, for she went on it right away and faced the student council president.

"Ara, does Natsuki need to look up some student files? Perhaps onto that site you won't give me details about? Seriously, Natsuki shouldn't be looking at such things. You're still quite young," the crimson eyed one teased

"Shizuru," Natsuki muttered, her tone quiet.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, "You need the computer for something?"

Natsuki simply shook her head, "I...I just felt like coming here."

"Aren't you missing class?" Shizuru asked, she was smiling and in her heart she felt touched.

"I don't care anymore," Natsuki announced angrily, "Its just school."

"Then why are you here?" Shizuru asked, her smile fading, "Why do you bother coming?"

Natsuki sighed, turning to Shizuru she replied, "I guess...I feel more comfortable here."

Shizuru stood up from where she was sitting and sat on her desk next to Natsuki then placing her head onto her shoulder, "Natsuki needs a friend right?" Natsuki simply nodded, her eyes closing, her body relaxing. Shizuru stroked the girl's head, "You can tell me if anything is troubling you." The warmth escaped from her side as natsuki got off the desk and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, but I just need some time to think." With that the girl shut the door behind her leaving Shizuru to take a sip from her cup once more.

---

It was lunch, and as Mai sat under a tree with the picnic blanket set sending text messages to her fellow band members. They were going to have another meeting that night. She wondered if they've written any songs. Closing her cellphone she tucked it away as Aoi, Mikoto, and Natsuki came over. And for once, they were all together.

"Hey Mai-san."

"Mai!" -insert glomp-

"Hey Mai."

"hey," Mai responded smiling at all of them. They all enjoyed a perfectly well made meal.

Aoi was playing with Mikoto and Natsuki seemed slightly absentminded. Mai had noticed this when she didn't see any mayo out. Her eyes grew worried, it was a rare thing to not see it there ready in her hands.

"Natsuki," Mai said approaching her as Aoi was tickling Mikoto.

natsuki looked up, "What is it?" she asked resting her elbow on a raised knee.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai asked, Natsuki simply looked away.

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" she retorted, Mai sighed.

"You don't have any mayo."

Aoi and Mikoto came over to see what the two were talking about. Mikoto inspected Natsuki, "Mai's right...Natsuki isn't putting mayo on her food...Is Natsuki okay?" her eyes grew worried as well, her face very close to Natsuki's. Natsuki simply turned away.

"Its nothing."

"What a rare sight," Aoi declared inserting a piece of fish into her mouth, "Natsuki-san without mayo on a meal..."

Natsuki stood up, "I'll be going now."

"But you're not done yet," Mai yelled as Natsuki was now out of sight.

---

It was 9 pm and they had all, for the sake of the band, put their lyrics (If they had any) in a box so no one would recognize who wrote what so they could all be critical without thinking that they'll be hurting their feelings.

'The Art of Falling' was the title of the one that Mai picked up first. The only thing noted about the musical arrangement was that there was to be a 1 minute drum solo in the beginning and then a 1 minute guitar solo at the end.

"Read the lyrics," Yukino said, her hands folded on her lap.

"Yeah," nao urged, now relaxed on a chair.

"Hurry Mai!" Mikoto declared. Mai wondered why there was such a hurry.

"Come on we have like 6 other songs to look at," Natsuki commented. That's why.

"Okay okay, god can't you all be patient?" Mai said wagging her hand making a motion that looked like she wanted to shoo them away.

"I'm tired Mai," Mikoto then said, "Practice made me tired." Nao patted the girl on the head which resulted in a glomp. Nao blushed slightly and accepted Mikoto's presence.

"So here it is:

The memories of a long time romance,

Be shaking up, breaking up all that I am.

The memories of a long lost instance,

I'll be waiting here, sitting here, singing my heart out.

And so we trip and fall,

So we always land on something that is,

Soft?

I am comfortable with the way I am,

The way you are, it makes me sad,

Do you even remember yourself?

No I didn't think so.

The memories of this long time romance,

Be shaking up, breaking up all that I am.

The memories of a long lost instance,

I'll be waiting here, sitting here, singing my heart out.

Resistance is futile

the human heart always waits for the day

To end with a smile

To end with a cry

For something that's human

For something that dies

For eternity is but a message

That time only lasts for so long

When I look outside my window

I realize that...

The art of falling is something to be taught

The grace of a turn

The whole fight continues

Within the soul

The art of falling

Fall down

Fall down

Fall."

Natsuki, Nao, Mikoto and Yukino stared at mai who finished speaking.

"Not bad," Nao commented, Mikoto now hopping off of Mai and onto her original spot. Natsuki's nodded in agreement.

"I never thought about the 'art' of falling. That's an interesting title," Yukino commented with a small smile, "I think we should try that one. I'll think of a beat."

"You mean it doesn't have one?" Natsuki asked, "That's strange."

"What?!" Nao yelled, "Its hard to think of an arrangement..."

"Ah so Nao wrote it!" Mikoto yelled now hopping on Nao's lap again, "I saw that I get a drum solo at the beginning!"

Nao nodded, "I hope you don't mind that I didn't make a musical arrangement. I rarely write songs to begin with, talk about arranging the music. I've only really invented my own bass solos."

Mai smiled widely, "that's perfectly fine nao." She pulled out another bunch of sheets, "How about after this we try to think of a musical arrangement for Nao's song?"

Natsuki nodded, "That's a good idea. We can go through all the songs later. If we were to ever hold a gig, we would only sing about 5 songs anyways."

"I believe its 3," Yukino added. Natsuki sighed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anyways guys, here's the last one for today:

It's called 'My Final Day'

My heart will cry  
The darkest tears this night  
Cuz this is the moment that I waited for  
I can feel it in the air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart out to these mountains  
Just a ghost to your eyes  
I'm exactly...  
Exactly what you see

And in here my feelings they burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing my heart out  
On my final day

For a second I wish tonight  
Would be the time I was actually happy  
As you get out of my sight  
I'd scream and shout at your photo  
As if you were here  
I listen for every beat  
Cause I never  
Never missed one before

And in here my feelings they burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing my heart out  
On my final day

My final day  
My final day  
On my final!!!

For a second I wish tonight  
Would be a time when I'm happy  
While I wait for you tonight!!!

And in here my feelings they burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing my heart out  
On my final day

On my final day  
On my final!!!"

Mai then looked slightly worried glancing at her comrades, "This is a little dark."

"Who cares," Natsuki muttered, "It fits our rock image right? What about a muscial arrangement?"

Mai looked at the paper and the papers behind it, "Yeah," she responded nodding, "We can try this now if you want."

"Who made it?" Mikoto asked rather loudly.

"I did," Natsuki replied sternly, "Now lets try it out."

-------

_**A/N: xD I love you all.**_


End file.
